Unconditionally
by CMW2
Summary: CANON COMPLIANT AU WITH HEAVY SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SEASON 4 AND THE FIRST EPS OF 5; After the events of 'Feral', Bruce and Selina are closer than ever before. They're in love. However, love isn't just a saying thing. It's a doing thing. Can Bruce truly accept Selina's ways? Yes. Yes, he can.;Rated for words, mentioned gore, and purple prose lovemaking;3rd in my 2019 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Good evening, folks. Question: Does it still count as procrastinating if you're producing work for another fandom? I'm asking for a friend. Okay, no, I'm asking for me. I'm trying to update/finish my other stories but my Muses are like: "nah, we want more Bruce and Selina! Write for them and them only!", which is good because they're cooperating but bad because...yeah. Hang in there, you guys who still follow me from other fandoms. I'm trying!**

 **After the excellent response to '** _ **Feral**_ **', I figured it would be best to write the follow up in Bruce's POV sooner rather than later. The follow up to '** _ **Not You, Too**_ **' will be in Selina's POV and will be posted very soon. The next big fic planned for these two will be a Post Season 3 AU titled '** _ **Pins and Needles**_ **' and again, there will be a novel length sequel to '** _ **Positive**_ **'.**

 **Those will probably be worked on during the midseason hiatus or before, depending on where the show takes our heroes next. I just want them to be happy together. Is that too much to ask?**

 **Now that Selina has firmly established her bloody reputation in Gotham's New Order of Things, things have changed between her and Bruce. Some would say it's for the better, others for the worst, but what does Bruce think? Selina has made her intentions known. Where's his head at? What will his next moves be? What really matters at the end of the day? Spoiler Alert: he makes the right choice. I ain't about that angst life. LOL!**

 **Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

It wasn't the first nor would it be the last time his mind and heart would be battling over her.

Bruce Wayne had accepted the conflict a long time ago.

Once he realized that his feelings for Selina Kyle had gone past friendship, past a simple schoolboy crush? The battle began. His heart screamed that she was the one for him. No matter how much time passed, no matter who else he tried to establish a bond with, nobody would measure up to her. His mind reminded him of their differences every day. Bruce didn't give a shit about social class but he did care about the law. He saw things in black and white, something that was both an asset and a flaw in his makeup. Selina operated in all shades of gray, many of them fading to black.

She forced him to think outside of the box. She forced him outside of his comfort zone of strict rules and regulations. Lawful didn't always mean Just. Sometimes, doing a bad thing was necessary to survive. Gotham had its own rules. It had before Jeremiah Valeska and Ra's Al Gul destroyed the Bridges. Now, it was just more apparent. It truly was Survival of the Fittest. The government had essentially abandoned them. It was every man, every Faction for themselves. If one wanted to make it to sundown, if they wanted their loved ones to make it to sundown? Lines had to be crossed. Choices and sacrifices had to be made. People had to be protected.

 **Selina was ready and willing to do anything to protect him.**

She had been that way before. Now, with the Root in her body, repairing and augmenting it? It wasn't just the way she dispatched the Valeska follower that disturbed him. It was seeing the fierce joy in her eyes, in her body language as she did so. She enjoyed seeing the pain she inflicted on the man and the terror she wrought. Not just from Penguin and Valeska's foot soldiers but from other citizens of The Green Zone, The Haven. She had Power. She had a Reputation to be feared. After being thrown into the darkest despair, she was back on her feet and that was good. It was a miracle but at the same time...

"I thought I'd find you up here."

The roof of the Twelfth Precinct had become his go-to place to gather his thoughts. Getting to Wayne Manor and his father's Study was a gauntlet. Not that he wanted to go into the room, anymore. Every time he was in there, he could see Selina fall, agony and surprise twisting her features. He could see the unrepentant triumph on Jeremiah's face as he dropped the gun. He could see the bastard's utter joy, even as he was pummeled by Alfred.

The Haven was never calm enough. There was always something going on there and privacy was at a minimum, even in the apartments. There were doors that locked but the walls were still thin, despite being made of brick. That was something both he and Selina had found out after spending the night (morning and mid-afternoon...) together 8 days before. The knowing looks and quips had kept him blushing for the entire day afterwards. Selina was unabashed and unrepentant, as always.

"Hi, Jim. Is everything all right?"

"As well as it can be. I'm still getting the run around from across the river. The Dark Zone's gone completely silent, which is likely gonna cause a problem soon but it seems that Penguin's taken Selina's warning to heart. Some of his people are protecting the Borders and he's been sending fresh food from his Zone daily. He offered us ammo, too but after what happened to Tabitha..."

"I understand."

"How's Selina doing?"

"She's doing well. She's happy again."

"...and you?"

"Selina and I are closer than ever, which is wonderful but I'm also conflicted. When I went to Ivy Pepper for help, she warned me that the Root would do much more than fix Selina's severed spine. She told me that it would change her on a fundamental level. At the time, I didn't care. All I knew was that Selina needed a Cure or she would die. Whether it would be a physical death or a mental one, I just knew that I didn't want that to happen. I can't lose her."

"I understand that completely but every choice has a price to pay, Bruce."

"I know."

"Was it worth it?"

"What do you think?"

"I think the fact that she didn't hesitate to rip a man's throat out with her teeth is horrifying but the fact that she did it while protecting you and innocent people? That counts for something."

"It really does. Jim, Selina isn't a monster. She's never been a monster. I just...it's hard to deal with. Jeremiah shot her to get to me. He broke her body and spirit because of me. Yes, I managed to get help for her but now, everything is different. The way she and I see and do things have always clashed but..."

" **Do you love her?"**

"What?"

"Selina. Do you love her?"

"... _ **very much so**_."

"Then, find a way to make it work. You don't...you don't want to look back years from now and realize that doubts and pride cost you joy, Bruce. Fight for her until you can't anymore."

"Are you referring to Dr. Thompkins or Barbara Kean? Please say Dr. Thompkins..."

"No comment."

Jim's laughter was genuine yet melancholy, making Bruce smile sadly. His mentor turned uncle had a point. Honestly, Bruce had made his decision already. As soon as Selina claimed him in front of her chosen messengers and long before that, he had decided. Selina Kyle was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Whether the rest of his life lasted for 50 years or knowing Gotham, 50 minutes, was irrelevant. After all of the horrible things that had happened to him, starting with his parents' murders, Bruce deserved to have joy in his life.

He deserved to have a legacy that didn't involve pain or suffering.

 _ **/**_

"...it was good while it lasted, huh? At least I know what you look and feel like naked, now."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're ending it with me. It's okay. I figured you would. You lasted longer than I thought."

"I'm doing no such thing!"

"... _huh?_ "

"Selina, why would you think that I'd be ending things with you, especially now?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe the not so minor issue of me enjoying killing and hurting the pieces of shit who deserve it and you with your 'no killing anyone, must be noble at all times, no matter what' attitude?"

"That _**is**_ a factor but I'm not ending things with you, not unless you want me to."

"I don't want us ending but I also don't want you twisting yourself into knots so you can sleep at night because of my ways. You've got enough shit going on with you. This is who I am now, B. The new abilities, the restlessness, the bloodlust, all of it is a part of me now. It's not changing."

"I know that. Ivy warned me before I accepted the Root."

"I don't wanna get hurt by you again. I don't wanna get heartbroken again and I _**really**_ don't wanna do that to you again. We fucked each other up real bad."

"We did but things are different, now. We're different people now and...a part of me will always disagree with your methods. A part of me will always be scared of them and for your sanity but I'm not going to let those feelings stop me from having joy. You are a part of the joy I want. Besides, my hands aren't clean. I've done bad things, too. I've killed before."

"Yeah, but you didn't enjoy it."

"I _**did.**_ That was what sent me into my Spiral. Stabbing Ra's Al Gul to death in that cell felt good. It felt like the right thing to do after all the pain he inflicted on others and..."

"...you liked the Power. You liked the fact that you got rid of a problem that no one else could."

Bruce nodded and waited for her to gather her thoughts. The fact that Selina could sense his turmoil didn't surprise him at all nor did her assumption that he would end things. In the past, he would've. He would've broken his own heart and hers to maintain his moral compass but he had to accept that things weren't that simple. Things weren't as cut and dry as he'd like them to be. He had made a Vow to never kill but he had broken it. He had tried to give himself hard limits to control the darkness inside of him and all it had done was plunge him headfirst into it.

There had to be balance. There had to be a willingness to compromise but not completely, not just in his relationship with Selena but for general survival. He wanted to survive. He wanted to live!

Gotham had done its utmost to destroy him more than once and he hadn't let it happen.

He would be damned if he did it now. He had too much to lose and everything to gain.

After a minute, she took a long, jagged breath and turned away from the window.

The look in her verdant eyes was utterly soft yet undeniably fierce.

" _Selina.._."

She gestured sharply for him to be quiet and he obeyed, his heart in his throat as she approached.

She grabbed his face and Bruce's eyes locked on hers, willing her to believe, to trust in him...

Her kiss was deep and powerful, warming him from the crown of his head to the balls of his feet.

" _ **Selina.**_ _.."_

" _ **I want you to remember this conversation.**_ _The next time we get into some shit, the next time my claws and possibly my teeth come out during a crisis, I want you to remember this conversation before you say a word to me or anyone else. I want you to remember this conversation between us and all of the promises attached to it because if you ever forget? We're fucking_ _ **done**_ _. I can't have you flip-flopping on me with this, Bruce. I...I love you. I'm in love with you and I know you love me back. Anyone with half a brain and a quarter ounce of common sense can see what's going on between us but love, even ours, has gotta be more than a saying thing. It's gotta be a doing thing._ _ **Always.**_ _Can you handle that?"_

" _I can. I_ _ **will.**_ _"_

" _...you promise?"_

" _I promise. I love you, Selina._ _ **Unconditionally.**_ _"_

" _...show me."_

He would never get over how easy it was for him to lift her now. Selina clung to him with all of her limbs as he stumbled towards her waiting, unmade bed. Her lips tasted salty from tears and he could taste dulce le leche in her mouth. Where she had gotten it from, he wasn't sure but he hoped there was enough left for her to share with him later. Both of their hands shook as they worked at the buttons of his shirt and Bruce hissed as she nipped gently at the flesh behind his ear. The clink of his belt buckle being undone was the only warning he got before her cool hand gripped him.

" _ **Fucking hell...**_ "

Her giggle was a Siren's call and he couldn't resist it. He didn't want to.

Reaching, he removed her panties and hiked her new sleep shirt up over her bare breasts. It was a black Wayne Enterprises t-shirt, an extra-large one so it was like a nightgown. She had started wearing it the day after their first time. It was both a practical choice and a clear signal to all who was watching. She had claimed him and she was allowing him to claim her. She had chosen him.

" _Bruce!"_

Grabbing her where her hips met torso, he continued his ministrations, enjoying every drop of her sweetness. The mattress squeaked and the metal headboard clanged as her free hand grabbed it. Her other hand was on the back of his head, guiding him to where he already knew to go. Bruce had always been a quick learner, especially when the subject was important.

Knowing how to please Selina Kyle was of the utmost importance.

Her bare toes curled into the mattress and her hips writhed in bliss. She was delectable, addicting, and beautifully responsive. Her escalating cries were muffled and he knew that she had grabbed the pillow. It wouldn't do much good. As he mused before, the walls were thin and honestly, he didn't give a damn who heard them, anymore. Life was short and precious. Any and everything could happen and if people heard him making love to the woman he adored, so be it. Maybe they could serve as inspiration for other couples. Bruce wanted everyone to know just who he belonged to.

Once he had drank his fill, he slid tender fingers into her pulsing channel, relishing the full body shudder the action caused. Ascending her body with slow kisses, Bruce moved the pillow away from her flushed face and captured her trembling, panting lips. Selina moaned and met his tongue halfway, accepting what he had to give her.

" _Did you like that, sweetheart? Do you want more?"_

" _ **Please**_ _... want all of you...please, please, please..."_

" _Shhh...we'll get there...don't rush me..."_

" _ **Goddamn it, Bruce**_ _...gonna fuck you up...stop teasing me..."_

He chuckled and she nipped none too gently at his chin. Undeterred, he continued and watched as waves ebbed and flowed through her. Selina was intoxicating in her bliss and burning hot inside, soaking his digits thoroughly. Part of it was teasing her, making her wait instead of giving her exactly what she wanted immediately like he usually did. The other was knowing that once he was deep inside of her, what little control he had would be gone. Selina always did that to him.

A coo that was both relief and protest left her as he withdrew his fingers. Holding his gaze, she accepted them in her mouth and Bruce groaned as her tongue twined lazily around them. God, her mouth...her _**everything**_ _._..she would drive him mad, one day. He just knew it. Once she was done with them, she took her shirt off, showing him all of her angelic body. Before he could capture one of her dusky rose nipples in his mouth for more teasing, she grabbed his face again. Her emerald eyes were completely feline, glowing from within. The sight no longer frightened him. It was a vivid reminder of the Root, yes but it was also a sign that she was still alive.

She was alive and safe with him instead of in a cold grave or trapped in a broken shell of a body.

" _ **Now**_ _, Bruce."_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

As soon as his clothes were off, he got on top of her and entered her gently but firmly, just the way she liked. Her eyes squeezed shut and the expression on her face was of rapture. Grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the mattress, Bruce let himself go completely. Her moans now had a laughing tinge to them and he bit her shoulder to make her squeal. She always did find joy in him losing control. Selina once told him that seeing him loosen up in a good way was like seeing a shooting star or a perfect score from a Mark: rare and beautiful.

Just like her.

" **.** _ **.. tu te sens si bien ... besoin de toi dans mes bras ... à mes côtés toujours ... tu me tiens saine d'esprit ... tu me donnes de l'espoir ... mon ange ... mon chaton ... je t'aime...(**_ **...you feel so fucking good...need you in my arms...by my side always...you keep me sane...you give me hope...my angel...my kitten...love you...)...** _ **"**_

" _I love you, too, baby..._ _ **always**_ _..."_

" _...you...you speak..."_

" _...unh-uh...still know what it means, though...stole a perfume called it once..."_

He laughed loudly, losing his rhythm, and she shook with giggles underneath and around him.

" _...goddamn it, Selina..."_

" _What?"_

" _You_ _ **know**_ _what...really? Truly?"_

" _Yeah...you know what you signed up for, douchebag...you know and you love me, anyways..."_

" _I really do..."_

" _Keep showing me?"_

" _ **Forever.**_ _"_

And he sealed that promise with a kiss.


End file.
